Sakura and her Kitsune
by Matsu-Onii
Summary: Suck at summeries. Tittle should suffice. BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking home from Ino's house. She ended up staying up later than expected so it was a little dark when she was walking home. She was in a hurry to get home so she decided to take a short cut through an alley way. As she was walking she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. She turned around to see a man that was man twice her age with black and grey hair.  
"Don't be scared little girl. I'm just looking for a little fun." He said, his voice deep and menacing. Sakura carefully stepped back being sure not fall over anything.

Suddenly the man charged Sakura, she quickly turned around running as fast as she can. Unfortunately the man was faster than her. He tackled her and turned her around so that he was straddling her waist. Tears began to weld up in Sakura's eyes, in fear of what was going to happen next.  
"Don't cry sweetheart it'll be over in a second." He said as he pulled up her shirt. Just as the lining of her bra was visible a foot swept across the man's face. Sakura opened her eyes as she felt the pressure of the man's body leave hers. She opened her eyes see a... _tail? What the hell?_ Sakura thought to herself. There was a blond male she couldn't quite see his face but it almost looked like he had whiskers. He also had beautiful blue eyes with Fox ears and a tail. Suddenly the blond looked back at Sakura and grabbed her hand. He then began to run at an incredible speed up in what looked like the direction of Sakura's apartment.

 _How does he know where I live?_ Sakura thought as her apartment building came into view. The mysterious boy stopped in front of Sakura's home and looked at Sakura. When she finally got a good look at him she found out how handsome he is, then he gently smiles at her causing Sakura to slightly blush. "How do you know where I live?" Sakura asked carefully. The Fox eared boy chuckled and our one hand behind his head.

"I think you've already noticed I'm not human. "He said matter of factly. Then Sakura got another glimpse of his waging tail. He pointed to his nose.

"I followed your sent. " Sakura arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"You what? "Sakura asked just as rain began to pour down on them. They ran into her apartment building and Sakura led the blond into her home. When they entered her home he shook the water out of his hair and tail. "Well just in case you're wandering I'm a kitsune. " Sakura's eyes widen at his statement. Yeah she's heard old folk stories of them but she never knew they were real.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said brightly. Sakura sat down on the couch behind them in order to take in the new information.

"I have a kitsune in my home named Naruto Uzumaki." She thought aloud. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his tail. _She's taking this better than I thought she would._ He thought to himself. Naruto sighed and took a seat beside Sakura. Sakura looked over at Naruto for a second. When she was a kid she was told a kitsune was conniving and tricky but Sakura saw nothing of the sort. Of anything Naruto was quite... adorable to Sakura. But then Sakura noticed something.

"I thought a kitsune was supposed to have two tails?" Naruto chuckled at Sakura's findings.

"You're right actually. But it only comes when I get angry." He said matter of factly. Sakura smiled slowly once again.

"So," she started breaking the silence. "Where do you live?" Sakura asked full of curiosity.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Sakura has a really nice place. Her couch was a dark red and a love seat the same color. Both the couches were made of suede and Naruto liked the way it felt when his tail would glide across the couch. She had a small coffee table in the middle of the room. It was made of wood but the top of the table was glass. She also had all white curtains that covered the window.

"I don't live anywhere I guess. In a way you can say I'm homeless" He shrugged. Sakura answered with a small 'hm' suddenly regretting her question. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt him get up from the couch.

"Well I guess I should take my leave." Just as Naruto put his hands on the door knob Sakura stopped him. "Well how about you stay here with me I mean I can't let you go out there in the middle of a storm. And plus you're a friend now so I can't let you go." Sakura noticed Naruto's eyes light up when she said the word friend. Sakura slowly held out her hand to him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. "She said confidently. Naruto put on a smile that could light a whole room and his tail was waging super-fast. Then suddenly Naruto gave Sakura a huge hug.

"Sakura-Chan is my friend." Sakura giggled at his excitement. Sakura gently pushed away the kitsune and headed towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Sakura called from the kitchen. Naruto made his way to the kitchen and excitement filed his body when he was what she had in her cabinet.

"You have ramen!" He exclaimed excitingly running into the kitchen. Sakura followed his gaze to the instant ramen in her cabinet. She was curious when she got it. She doesn't even like ramen that much. She took the ramen out of the cabinet and tossed it to Naruto.

"Go ahead I don't even like ramen" Naruto's eyes widened now on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-Chan how can you not like ramen?" Sakura simply rolled her eyes at the blond.

"I'll eat it every now and then but I just don't like it that much." Naruto pouted at Sakura's ramen resolve.

Later it was about two a.m. and Sakura ended up giving Naruto an all-black t-shirt that just fit him. She couldn't find any bottoms do they decided he would just were his boxers. Naruto somehow convinced Sakura to let him sleep on her floor promising he would do anything suspicious. Sakura was having trouble sleeping. She turned on her side and saw Naruto facing away from her. She sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. _I can't believe I have a kitsune I'm my room sleeping on my floor._ A statement she thought to herself hundreds of times already. Even he was right there she still couldn't believe it. She decided not to tell anyone about Naruto. She didn't want to risk the entire school coming to her home just to see him.

"Sakura-Chan" he said softly taking her out of her thoughts. Sakura answered with a soft 'hm'. Naruto turns around and looks at Sakura who has one eye open.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." He said gently. Sakura slightly smiles and shuffles into a more comfortable position.  
"Like I said Naruto, you're my friend, so don't worry about it." When Sakura said this she could have sworn she saw a tear trickle down Naruto's face in the darkness, but chose not to say anything. "We gotta get some sleep, unlike you I have to go to school tomorrow." Naruto chuckled and nodded letting the go of the weight of his heavy tired eyes. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she was so much more tired. She closed her eyes and let sleep envelop her.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura woke she looked at her clock and saw it was seven a.m. _Two hours until school starts._ She drowsily thought to herself. She looked to her left to see a sleeping Naruto on her floor. She gently smiled and carefully got out of bed, being sure not to wake him. Right before Naruto was out of her way she noticed she stepped on something furry and soft. Her suspicions were right when she heard Naruto yelp in pain. She quickly lifted up her foot, and Naruto grabbed and rubbed it.

"That really hurt Sakura-Chan." He said as a tear slid down his face. Sakura laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't see anything so, I didn't really mean to do it." Naruto pouted and looked out the window to see the sun was begging to come out.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" He said lifting himself up from his make shift bed.

"Well unlike you I have school." She said leaving the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow. And followed her to the living room. Sakura picked her clothes up off the couch that she picked out the previous night. She decided on and pink and white horizontally striped shirt with all white shorts that stopped right above her knees. Naruto sighed and sat on the couch. _That means I'm gonna be alone all day today._ He thought to himself as Sakura came back from her room fully dressed. Naruto thought Sakura was a very beautiful girl. Probably the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Okay Naruto I'll be back by around two and until then you still have some ramen left in the cabinet." She picked up her book bag and headed towards the door.

"Don't miss me too much okay." She said as left the apartment.

* * *

 **So how'd you like it because I like it a lot. Sorry if there's a lot of typos because I did from my phone. R &R**


	2. announcement

Okay I'm REALLY sorry for not uploading for so long. I know you guys must hate me and remember i'm really sorry. But i've been super busy and working on a new nalu story. I hope you guys wont give up on me and give me some more time, I promise i wont disappoint. I've also niticed how popuular this particular story has gotten and im super happy about it.

 _Thanx and lots of love- Sincerely Lovebutter-Chan_


End file.
